A strange dinner, a Fifty Shades of Grey Halloween special
by Henrika Fanfiction
Summary: A dark night at the Grey tower, things don't go as planned as a woman scorned appears. Very much AU and OOC. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

The walls are dark blue; there are roughly carved wooden beams crossing the ceiling and framing the door with its heavy iron padlock. I check the chains attached to the St. Andrews cross in the corner of the room. The shackles feel cold, straining against my skin as I pull them with all the strength I have in me. The cross doesn't budge, not one bit. My eyes rest for a moment on the ball gags and handcuffs hanging on the wall, the sight of them sending a shiver down my spine.

I kick a rat out of the way as I lock the double doors to _the_ room. The room I need for the beast confined inside me. I cannot have anyone stumbling into it or my dark need would be revealed, the need that even my family is unaware of. It's a secret that would bring down the whole empire I've built around me.

I see Taylor in the kitchen and he looks at me, the unspoken question answered by a nod. Everything is set.

I change into sweats and sneakers, notifying Taylor on my way out that I'm going for a run. He peeks out the window and turns to me lifting his brow. "It's getting dark, Grey, are you sure about that?" "It'll be alright, Taylor, just a quick run." "You have to be back in an hour; you know the drill." "I know, I know."

His attitude pisses me off, but there's nothing I can do about it. He knows me well, too well for both of our good. I will not find a better man for the job so I'm stuck with him, just as he is stuck with me, like a Siamese twin stuck to his dumb-ass brother, joined by the waist, sharing an asshole. Figuratively speaking, thank fuck for that.

I step out into the cool crisp air and set a fast pace from the start, trying to use all my energy to exhaust myself. Something vibrates against my thigh. Oh shit, did that rat tag along again? Ah no, it's my phone ringing. I look at the image of Elena flashing on the screen, and smile as she looks somewhat decent in the picture, her boob job and facelift working miracles on the old witch.

"Hey, Elena." "Christian," she croaks before her voice breaks into sobs and a deafening snort. "What's wrong?" "It's the warts, they're back with a vengeance," she almost howls into the phone. I shudder with the mental image... Last time the warts took over her nose entirely, with long black hairs sticking out of them. She ended up paying the plastic surgeon a small fortune to build her a new nose after he cut off the old one.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her, even though I don't really care; she's only a friend of the family after all. "I'm on my way to your tower as we speak. Gail always has the best potions; she has to have something that can help." Oh fuck, I can't have her there. Not tonight. "You can't come over, not tonight." "Oh, come on, Christian, what are you doing tonight? You have a date?" she asks, snickering, knowing very well that I don't date. "No, but..." "No buts, my dear, and besides I'm already here." I hear the familiar ping of the private elevator before she drops the call.

Shit. On the sidewalk. I almost stepped in it... Luckily I didn't, as picking it off with a stick from the bottom of my shoe is just about as appealing a thought as having Elena over tonight. I hope Taylor will get her out in time.

My jogging route crosses the cemetery and I see a brown haired woman with pearl white skin standing by a gravestone, mourning, it seems. Her being is calling out to me like a siren to the lost souls at sea. I watch her well-formed bosom rise in time with her breathing, her perfectly round breasts lit gently by the moonlight.

She's unbelievably beautiful, although somewhat pale. She places a red rose on the stone, rises and walks away, or should I say disappears into thin air as I have no clue as to where the hell she went. I look at the rose she left; it's dead, shriveled up and grey. What the fuck?

I pick up the rose and it breaks into dust, a sudden gust of wind blowing it away.

I turn around and see her big blue eyes staring at me, sending a cool heat through my dark, black soul. She narrows her eyes and tilts her head. "What did you do to my rose?" She asks, accusingly. "Um... I just picked it up and it vanished..." She looks like she'll be angry, but suddenly she smiles. "Yeah, that happens..." She steps to the gravestone, picking up a fresh red rose from the basket on the ground, placing it on the stone. I watch the beautiful vibrant flower dry up and become grey as she pulls her hand away. "Don't touch it, and it'll be fine"

"I better continue my run. You want join me? Or could I walk with you?" I ask her, hoping it'll not be too late. "You run, I'll meet you at your destination," she says, a spark lighting her eyes, heating my body, awakening my lust. Before I have time to tell her where I'm going, she has vanished again, leaving me with a longing I've never known burning inside me.

The way home goes by in a fog, the image of a body stretched over the cross, shackles being pulled, and the sound of ragged breathing flashing through my mind.

I reach my tower and see her waiting by the elevator; nervousness flushes over me. Will she run when she sees what I am, what my dark needs are? She's here, tonight, so I guess we'll find out.

We step into the elevator, her pale skin beneath her dark red dress irresistible to me. I pin her by the corner and look into her eyes. She tilts her head, exposing her beautiful neck for my greedy mouth to feast on. I kiss her, I lick her, I bite her, the heat between us setting fire to the nearby plant. But I don't care. I've never felt so alive.

The door to my home is open, with green smoke gushing from within. The smell of ammonia mixed with gall fills our nostrils, but it doesn't matter, the chemistry between us is stronger than any lethal cocktail Gail might cook up.

Suddenly there is a loud scream from inside the apartment, and her eyes widen with curiosity, not fear. "That sounded familiar..." she says as she leaves me standing, watching the hem of her skirt dragging the dust and cobwebs from the floor in her wake, my heart pounding like a steam engine on nitro.

I follow her, even though I know I shouldn't; the beast inside me is already raising its ugly head. Visions of arms and legs strained against chains are getting more frequent; my head is starting to beat with a dull ache.

A few pots are on the stove, different colors of steam seeping through from under the lids. Gail has been busy, I see.

I watch the girl approach Elena, who is lying on the table with cabbage over her eyes as Gail mixes something in a glass bottle. Gail pours the vile looking mixture into a cup, takes a paintbrush, and says "Elena, are you ready? This will hurt." The girl catches Gail's hand and says "Wait! Let me do that."

Elena lifts the cabbage from her eyes, trying to see who is talking. "Anastasia?" she asks, her voice full of anxiety. "Hello, Elena" she answers, her voice cold as ice. "Just lie down, I'll fix you in no time," she says, pressing the cabbage back over Elena's eyes, pushing her down, her voice now soft as honey. I see a devilish light in her eyes; it's something I didn't expect in someone seemingly so innocent.

Gail gives her the cup and the brush without hesitation. Anastasia dips the brush into the liquid, then, with long slimy strands hanging from the brush, she paints over the warts on Elena's face.

Elena's face twists in agony, and she lets out a high pitched shriek as the acid burns through her skin, exposing the plastic frame of her newly built nose. "Was that bad, Elena? Tell me..." she says, her voice filled with contempt.

She dips the brush in the glass again and paints over Elena's lips. Those Botox filled pouty lips sizzle and sputter as the acid burns though them, melting her mouth shut. I see the wicked pleasure in the eyes of Anastasia; this is clearly a personal mission. She continues to smear Elena with the acid, the screams turned into stifled groans as she can't use her deformed mouth anymore. Gail just stands by, not saying anything. Her normally rosy cheeks are now pale, bordering on green.

There's a flash of light, blinding my eyes, oh fuck, is it too late already? I hear a scream, the sound goes through my body like fire... _Shit, I'm the one screaming!_

Taylor comes running. In a haze I see Anastasia staring at me with an amused smile on her lips. Taylor drags me away, towards the room in the back. Anastasia blows me a kiss, before continuing to apply the acid on Elena's body. The last thing I see before Taylor throws a sack over my head is a bloody silicone implant rolling down the side of Elena's writhing body until it lands with a wet thump on the floor.

I'm being dragged up the stairs, the beating ache in my head getting worse by the second. My body is convulsing with the cramps ravaging my muscles. I get pinned up onto the cross, bound and gagged. My arms stretched as far as possible before I hear the tell-tale sound of the locks clicking shut. I scream, even though I can't do it with the gag in my mouth. The convulsions strain me further, the restraints press deep into my flesh with my every movement. The inner door closes, and I hear Taylor bolting it, locking the padlock before knocking on the door twice to tell me it is shut. I know he locks the following door as well, although I can't hear it, the pressure inside my veins so high my ears are ringing. It burns inside my skin until I think I'll combust.

The bag flies off my head, as the lightning strikes through my body. I roar and howl, even though the gag is preventing me from doing it. I see the fur rising through my skin, my muscles changing under my fur. My nails turn black as they grow longer and sharper, along with my teeth. I crave blood, I crave an innocent body to feast on. I will do anything to feed the hunger burning in the pit of my stomach. I thrash around, trying to break free, but I can't. My arms and legs are stuck, the strong chains holding them in their place. My breathing, ragged and heavy, is the only sound in the room.

I don't know how long time has gone by; the beast that I am is still chained and gagged, exhausted from trying to free itself from the chains holding me in place. I lift my ear, as I hear a sound I did not expect. It's her... She's here. Her body is singing to me, pulling me out of the haze inside my head.

I open my eyes slowly; as I smell her scent, the hunger in me is awakened again by her presence. She stands in front of me, a pleased smile on her lips, and a picnic basket in her hand. "Are you hungry?" she asks. Her soft voice caresses me, cradling my exhausted body as it hangs off the cross. I nod, unable to speak with the gag in my mouth.

She touches my arms, and I flinch. The heat of her fingers burns like fire on my oversensitive skin as she drags them through the fur, massaging the sore muscles beneath it, reaching for the lock to the cuffs holding my arms in place. _Anastasia, no!_ I scream inside my head, my mouth still gagged. The beast is awake, and I can't control him. "Sh... Relax, big boy," she whispers into my hairy ear, placing her hand over my heaving chest, and I abide, the beast following her every word.

She opens the lock, and my hand falls limply to my side. There's not a drop of fear in her eyes, even though I know there should be. She reaches for the other lock, and opens it too. My arms are now free and my heart is rapidly beating from the excitement of finally being set free, the prospect of finally soothing the ravaging hunger within me driving me insane.

She bends down to open the cuffs around my legs, her thin dark red dress tightening around her ass, revealing a black thong disappearing between her butt cheeks. The beast in me takes note, the hunger for flesh exchanged for another kind of hunger.

"Tut, tut, tut" she scolds as she meets my stare, her pale skin almost glowing in the darkness of the room. "You must eat," she says, removing the gag from my mouth. I sniff the air, picking up the smell of fresh blood and raw meat. I growl as she places herself on the floor, ordering me to take a seat. Oh, she looks like the best dinner I've ever had; it'll be a shame if I happen to eat her today. I'd much rather do it tomorrow, when the beast is not present.

She opens the basket, taking out a plate covered with a lid. She places the plate on the floor, removing the lid… and the beast roars! I feel the drool dripping from my lips, but I can't control it, I'm hungry. She giggles at my reaction, then places two champagne glasses filled with a blood red liquid beside the plate of brains meant for me. "Enjoy your dinner, big boy" she says and I attack the feast laid out for me like the beast that I am. I realize she doesn't eat; she just sits there watching me devour it all. She lifts the glass, nodding towards me in a toast before she drinks up.

The beast is soothed, the plates and glasses empty. I wake up and Anastasia is gone. I hear the locks of the door being opened, and light floods though the gap, blinding me for a moment. Taylor stares at me. "How did you get loose?" he asks in shock. "Anastasia let me free," I answer him, thinking _How the hell didn't they notice her opening the door last night?_ "The door was locked and sealed, there's no way she could've been here," he tells me. I'm too exhausted to fight with him; besides I want to go wash my teeth - there's a strange taste in my mouth, a taste I've had only once before, the night the beast took over for the first time.

"What happened to Elena?" I ask Gail as I come back from freshening up. She points to a bucket with strange blobs and pieces of plastic and a few bones sticking out of it. "That happened… Anastasia took her brain and a bottle of blood before she left and stuck me with this sordid mess."

I need to clear my head. I'm sure she served me the brain last night, and the thought turns my stomach, making me want to puke. I wear my sneakers and go for a run, crossing the cemetery on my way, hoping to find her there. The sun is high in the sky and there's no sign of her. The rose that she left lying dry and shriveled on the gravestone last night is now bright red as if it was just picked. A piece of paper is blowing in the wind and I catch it. It has lipstick on it, a perfect kiss pressed onto the paper next to the words "Until another full moon, big boy."

* * *

Thanks for reading my Halloween one shot!

Reviews are highly appreciated ;)

H xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The coroner had a hard time believing that he was looking at the remains of a woman as he poured the contents of the bucket, into which Gail had collected the bits and pieces left of Elena, onto the table at the morgue.

The two large silicone implants wobbled a bit as they landed on the hard stainless steel surface. He lifted the plastic frame with his tweezers and wondered "What the hell is this?" Just hours before it had held Elena's nose. He decided to discard the frame and the silicone implants, dropping them into the trash can. He regretted it immediately; he bent down to pick up the implants and then rinsed them before placing them in a sterile bowl. I'll ring the clinic, he thought; they'll pay me nicely for these.

He didn't want to seem incompetent but he couldn't for the life of him understand what had happened to the poor bastard now reduced to a puddle of goo with only a few bones sticking out of it; he decided to write "Death by natural causes" on the report before scooping the few pieces of bone and flesh from the table, shoving them into the bowl of the guard dog named Charlie. "Dig in, pal. That's a good boy," he said as the dog came to eat its peculiar lunch. No one would ever know that he couldn't specify the cause of death, he thought, as he patted the old dog gnawing on the femur.

* * *

The days go by, and I have not seen her again. The beast is unusually quiet, sated by the dinner he was served. Every night my evening jog goes through the cemetery as I hope to find her there, but she never is. At times I think I've imagined it all, but as I pass the gravestone with the rose still on it I know it really happened. I pass the slot we purchased for Elena, and spit on it. Why the fuck we needed to get her a slot at the graveyard is beyond me. Her remains would have fit into a cup, for fuck's sake. Besides, I happen to know that she will not be buried here nor anywhere else, the coroner being an old friend of mine. Oh, good old Charlie boy has had his share of bones during the years... before Taylor managed to perfect the room, that is.

Who was she? That question drives me insane. _Anastasia._ The name that haunts my dreams at night and obsesses my mind during the day.

I've tried to find out about her, I've used all the resources known to man. I even asked Gail, as I thought maybe she knew her, but she couldn't tell me any details. The only recollection she had was an old tale of a cursed woman by that name, but it couldn't be her, or could it?

The only real reminder of her is the note I found blowing in the wind that day. I swear I can still smell her scent on it. Obsessed much? Sniffing pieces of paper and running through cemeteries. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Once again I run back to my tower, my feet hitting the pavement at a quickening pace, as I try to outrun the sound of her voice ringing in my ears: _Until another full moon_... 25 days, 2 hours, and a few minutes left, and for the first time since the beast took me I'm actually desperate for the full moon to return.

As I return to my tower, I find _the_ room open. Anger boils in my veins; that door should never be left open. I push aside the cobwebs and peek inside. Taylor is cursing like a sailor on crack trying to fasten the new restraints he bought.

That fucker still can't understand how the beast got free. I've tried to tell him thousands of times that Anastasia let us free, but he refuses to believe it. The jerk has been staring at the security videos for hours; the door to the room stays shut, the bolt locked, the wax seal unbroken. He just doesn't get it... He is so anal retentive that he can't think outside the box for a second. I don't fucking care how she got in there, I just want find out who she is.

Grace was devastated when she heard of Elena's demise. How that old witch ever managed to stay friends with Grace is beyond me. We arranged a wake for her, without a casket of course, but no one showed up. I swear I felt Anastasia there, but I never saw her. I just saw one red rose by Elena's picture – even though no one had been there to leave it. I went to pick it up, but as soon as I touched it, it dissipated into thin air. In that moment I knew she had been there; I could feel it in my bones, even the beast was showing signs of life by the possibility of seeing her.

I watch Grace walking past the rows of caskets at the funeral home, her perfectly manicured fingers sliding over the lids, opening casket after casket, feeling the linings inside. A stunning black casket catches her attention. She opens it, the inside lined with black silk. She waves for the woman by the counter to come over. "I want this one, it's for my husband" Grace says, and the woman looks at her with sympathy, the well-rehearsed fake sorrow in her eyes as she offers Grace her condolences. Grace frowns as she says "Thank you, but my husband is alive and well. I just want this casket for him, as I'm sure he will love it."

"I agree mom, he'll love it for sure" I say, surprising her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Her eyes light up as she looks at me. "Christian, I didn't think you'd come." I shrug. "She did die at my apartment. I thought it would be polite to show my face at her wake." There's no way in hell I'm going to tell her that I was hoping to see Anastasia here. I suspect that I might find her dancing on Elena's grave.

We arrange for the funeral home to deliver the casket to the Grey castle just outside the city walls. The woman looks at us when we tell her the address, fear creeping into her eyes as she realizes who we are. Yeah bitch, be afraid, be very afraid, I chuckle, thinking of the legends about our family that are being spread around the city.

I decide to drive my mother home, as there is no reason to wait for people who will not show up at the wake. In the car I ask her, "Mom, do you know anything about a woman called Anastasia?" The look on Grace's face says it all. She knows.

At first her expression is one of shock but then a devious grin spreads over her lips. "She did it? Didn't she?" she asks. I haven't told her about Anastasia's visit, just like I haven't told her about the beast inside myself. "Did what, mom?" "She killed her. After all these years, she finally got her revenge." "What do you mean, revenge?" I'm excited to find out anything about her, but I'm slightly baffled as I wasn't expecting Grace to know anything about her.

Grace starts talking. "It started when we were in school. We were sitting next to each other in science class, Elena and I. She loved to mess with the teachers, just as much as she loved cooking up potions and making up spells. One day we had a substitute teacher; she was standing by the window with her back towards us as we came into the classroom.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her pale skin in contrast with her dark red dress. A blood-red rose in her hair, dark red lipstick on her perfect lips. Not to mention her breasts; all the boys were drooling looking at her." That sounds about right, I think, remembering her generous cleavage glowing in the moonlight. "I think Lincoln fell in love with her from the second he laid eyes on her." I have to stop my mother to ask "Lincoln?" "Elena's first love, the boy she mooned over at school, dreamt of in her wet dreams. He stared at the substitute teacher all day, ignoring Elena totally. As the day progressed Elena became angrier and angrier with both Lincoln and the substitute teacher, Anastasia. Elena tried her best to catch Lincoln's attention, but he only had eyes for that beautiful woman standing at the front of the class, writing our homework on the blackboard.

"After the bell rang, Lincoln went out to the garden and picked 13 long stemmed red roses and brought them for Miss Anastasia.

"She had seemed somewhat sad all day, but now her eyes lit up; the joy of getting those beautiful flowers made the whole room brighter_. I love red roses,_ she said, and that gave Elena an idea. That night she made up a spell, a spell that ultimately cost Lincoln his life and Anastasia her roses.

"The spell would turn all roses Anastasia touched into dust if someone else touched them as well. As if that wasn't enough, Elena made a potion so strong it would have killed an elephant; she drenched the roses in the poison as she was sure Anastasia would be the only one to touch them.

"Well, turns out she was wrong. Lincoln wanted to make Miss Anastasia smile again so the following morning he took a rose from the vase to put into Anastasia's hair; the thorns pierced his skin allowing the poisonous potion to seep into his blood, killing him at the feet of his beloved substitute teacher and her twelve long stem roses. The thirteenth rose that he was gripping in his hand fell to the ground as his fingers lost their strength and the last breath left his body.

"Anastasia picked up the rose from the floor and put it back in the vase, dragging her fingers over the roses, relishing the soft touch of the petals. The moment she took her hand away the roses shriveled up and a gust of wind blowing from the open window blew them away.

"That day was the last time we ever saw her. The last words she uttered before she left were that she'll get her revenge on the one who destroyed the only beautiful thing in her life, the roses." "What about Lincoln?" "What about him?" "Didn't she say anything about him?" "No, he was just a schoolboy who gave her flowers, just another average Joe drooling after her. By the way, he's buried at that same cemetery from where you got the slot for Elena. Ironic, huh?"

I dropped off Grace by the front gate, watched her walk up to the castle along the torch lit path. All the windows are dark, and one could guess there was no one home, but the flickering light in the north tower confirms what I already know, dad is at home; no surprise there, I chuckle. Grace opens the front door and a pack of bats take off from beneath the rooftops. Yeah, you better fly, bitches... The lady of the castle is at home.

* * *

Now it's nearly full moon again, my heart flutters at the thought of seeing her once more. One fucking day left. I swear I've dreamt about her every night, and each night the dreams have become increasingly primal. The beast inside me roars as I feast on her delicious body, she feasts on mine as well, and every night we are fucking each other into oblivion.

The familiar flashbacks have returned, reminding me that the beast is not far away, he's just beneath the surface, waiting for the full moon so he can raise his ugly head from his sated slumber.

I walk through the room, trying the restraints and chains, just like every month. Only this time I'm not feeling it, I'm not afraid of the beast coming. I cannot wait for it. The walls are now dark red, the same shade of the blood she drank from the champagne glass at our impromptu picnic on the floor.

I've even got roses, dozens of dark red roses now scattered around the room. Taylor and Gail are exchanging meaningful looks; I'm sure they think I've finally lost it for good. Well fuck them. The beast stirs along with my cock as I suddenly feel her presence.

"Hello, Christian," her voice wraps around me like silk, making the hair on my neck stand on edge. "Anastasia," I whisper, a bit confused as it's not yet full moon. Taylor exits the room, leaving us in the now red room all alone. I bet that the fucker is sitting by his security monitor jerking off while watching Anastasia in that dress which shows off her best sides. She doesn't have any bad sides, you idiot; she's fucking perfect.

"You're early," I say, walking around her, stalking her like a predator stalks his prey. "I changed my mind, decided I wanted to meet you first… big boy second," she says, standing there, looking at me, her chest rising in a steady pace, her perky nipples straining against the fabric of her dress. "You changed the colors," she remarks and I nod. "I like the roses," she murmurs, with a distant sadness in her voice. "I know." "Your mother told you. I knew she would." I walk around her closing in until I smell her scent as I stand behind her, looking over her shoulder into the cleavage of her dress. "You dreamt of me, Christian," she states; it's not a question. My cock twitches at her words, the endless ways I've fucked her during every night of the last month returning to my mind with vengeance.

She goes over to the wall where the gags and blindfolds hang, her ass swaying, teasing me, taunting me with each step. She runs her hands over the different implements, leaving them swinging after her touch. She finally grabs a blindfold, bringing it to me. "Use this," she orders, turning around, her round bottom in front of me just waiting for me to grab it. I take the blindfold and wrap my hands around the ends. I take a step forward and I see the goose bumps rising on her skin. I place the black fabric over her eyes, tying the blindfold securely behind her head. The beast inside me is awake, enjoying her delicious skin with every lick and nibble. She gasps as I bite her, sucking hard on that sweet soft skin beneath her ear. When I remove my lips from her skin I see the dark red mark I've left and I feel good. I've marked her, she is mine. My cock is on full alert as she just stands before me, her breathing deep, her eyes blindfolded. She's almost at my mercy, I realize, and go to grab one of the leather handcuffs from the wall.

She doesn't say anything, but I know she wants it just as much as I do. I look at her standing there, in the middle of the dark red room, her eyes closed, and her breathing heavy. I kneel on the dusty hardwood floor by her feet; I run my hands up her legs and smell her arousal. _Fuck me._ I hear her voice, even though she didn't say anything. _Tie me up and fuck me, big boy. _She's in my head, the thought of it enough to drive me totally insane. I grab her dress, and tear it off her body, throwing the rags onto the floor, hitting a rat that runs away with it. She bites her lip, and I realize she's bitten it so hard it bleeds. I watch that dark pearl of blood appear on her lips and lean over to lick it away. The beast growls with pleasure as the blood registers on my tongue.

I grab her hair, as I kiss her roughly, our tongues entwining in a bloody, wet kiss. Her body cool and hot at the same time, writhing within my grip as I drag her to the four poster bed I've recently purchased. "Hands up," I command and she obeys, that luscious lip again caught by her teeth. I fasten the handcuffs to the edge of the bed, and then I cuff her hands. I stand up and enjoy watching her fight her arousal in the middle of the bed. My eyes gaze over her, from the end of her nose, over her beautiful lips, down her neck to her perfect breasts, before moving down over her legs covered with stockings. The rat runs across the room and my eyes shoot up from Anastasia's body. I catch a nail from the table and throw it, piercing the rat to the floor, silencing it for good. The roses by the rat catch my attention and give me an idea.

I pick up a few roses and tear their petals away, and throw them into the air; I enjoy watching them land over her body. Her breathing quickens as goose bumps rise on her skin. I catch a few roses in my hand and start stroking her with them, the petals barely touching her skin, but nevertheless leaving burning desire in their wake.

The sudden flash blinds me. Fuck! It's not full moon yet, but I feel the beast wake up inside me. I tilt my neck, and roll my shoulders, awaiting the fur to grow, but it doesn't. It's not taking over, I realize; it's just awake and watching. Watching Anastasia writhing on the bed, her wet folds glistening by the dim lights in the room, the red rose petals scattered over her pearl white skin, the lines made by the thorns of the roses decorating her torso.

I bend down and eat her; I feast on her delicious pussy as a starved man at a buffet. _Fuck me._ Her voice is in my head again and the beast roars. I tear away my clothes and dive into her, impaling her with my stone hard cock. I cover her mouth with mine, I absorb her cries as I fuck her hard and fast. Just like she wants it, her voice in my head, pushing me further and further over to oblivion. The flashes start again, the beast awaiting his turn to feast on her body, fuck, I'm not giving her to him. I scream so hard, it's probably heard at the Grey castle as the orgasm rips through my body and I fill her with my semen, her body beneath me pulsating her own release. Fuck me, I think before my eyes turn into my head and I lose consciousness.

"Grey" I hear a voice say. "Grey, are you alright?" I can't see anything and I realize I'm blindfolded. Someone tugs on the blindfold lifting it off my eyes. I slowly open them, trying to take in my surroundings; I'm lying on the bed, handcuffed and naked, my beat manhood lying limply on the left as side rose petals are scattered over my body and scratches cover my chest.

What. The. Fuck. Happened.

Ouch, I could have sworn that my cock just shrunk at the mention of the word fuck. Now I'm seriously losing it, right?

I realize it's Taylor who is standing by the bed. "Did she leave?" I ask, my voice raspy and weak. "I don't know, Grey… There's no proof she was here, only that we saw her with our own eyes." "Huh…" I can't quite wrap my head around it, and my arms are killing me, the handcuffs biting into my wrists "Open the cuffs T; let me free." He looks at me with a strange expression, but he doesn't say anything as he grabs the keys and opens the cuffs. "What?" I snap at him, that stupid stare pissing me off. "Nothing, Grey."

I take a shower and as I'm drying my body I look at myself in the mirror and see two dark love bites decorating my neck, just below my ear. In the same place I bit her, I think, as I continue to wipe off the last drops of water. I place my hand on the bites, and feel the slight bruising. I sigh, angry because I can't remember her doing them to me.

I grab my sweatpants and t-shirt, put on my running shoes and shout to Taylor on my way out, "I'm going to run" but the stupid bastard just stares at me. Would you pick up your chin, you stupid idiot?

My feet take me down the familiar way towards the cemetery, the place calling me like a siren calls a sailor. A pack of bats flies over my head; I feel their stare on my skin. I wave them off; go ahead, report my dad of my whereabouts, see if I care.

As I reach the cemetery I slow down and walk to the gravestone where we met. The whole stone is covered with roses. I can barely see what's written on it. I push some roses aside, expecting them to shrivel up and break, but they don't. In between the roses I finally read the text on the stone:

_Here lies_

_Anastasia Rose_

_1815-1837_

_And her beloved Big Boy._

I read the text again and again in the moonlight. It can't be her, can it? It could. I sigh heavily and turn my gaze towards the sky, hoping for a note from her to be blowing in the wind. There's nothing, just the full moon on the sky shining its pale light over me, as I'm kneeling by her gravestone.

* * *

AN: Couldn't resist continuing this. Hope you like it! Please review

H xoxo


End file.
